When The Sun Sets
by Pixie7
Summary: After Prues Death Paige is reunited with her sisters. But yet there is another?
1. Prologue

When The Sun Sets  
  
Prologue-  
  
All Hallows Eve, the night where the curtain grows thin between two worlds the demons and the witches. And where one beast so powerful could be reborn. This beast is known by many demons but unknown to witches. A seer is the only key to awaken the beast. And if she does so the world could be all destroyed, but the seer sees the future and this beast could control her master, The Source. The only thing the source is afraid of is the beast. Because the beast is the master of all demons and the source is a demon. But many demons believe it was the source that killed the beast. 


	2. Awakening Beasts

Chapter One Awaking Beasts  
  
Flames flicker, wind howls and a short black women stands over a grave but she is not in a graveyard she is in the underworld, where the demons live, she whispers to herself and the flames go out. Her eyes suddenly turn white and the flames rekindle. The grave is only marked with a * and beneath it reads-  
  
When one of her blood dies she shall awaken and fulfill her destiny but even she does not know her destiny. Many spirits will guide her but her blood may be the only thing that can kill her. When she is awakened her apprentice, her blood are truly in danger forever.  
  
The seer read a spell and before her was a woman that was dressed in a sliver cloak and her brown hair spilling out of the hood and her pale skin stood out, she looked up to the seer with her emerald eyes. "Hello Pixie" said the seer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piper and Phoebe sat at their sister's funeral. Both crying both wishing that they had done more to save her. Piper got up and walked over to her sister's coffin. In the back of room a young woman walked threw the door. She walked up to the coffin. "Did you know Prue?" asked Piper. "Sort of. Are you Piper?" asked the woman "Yes how do you know my name?" said Piper "Because I'm your sister." said the woman "You're you're my what?" said Piper "Your sister Paige." Said Paige. Piper looked at her she did look a lot like them. She had long brown hair with hazel eyes. Both piper and phoebe had brown hair and hazel eyes. "Are you sure?" asked Piper.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.  
  
"The Source has gotten to much power. He will not be happy when he sees me." Said Pixie. "I have seen the future and if he stays as the master of demons he will destroy us all." Said the Seer. They came to a dark room with a person standing in the middle of it. "I know when my seer comes into a room but I do not know you." Said The Source. "You don't remember me? The one who taught you everything and gave you power." Said Pixie. "Yes of course my master. The Beast." Said The Source. "Don't you remember anything? Have you not been to my grave?" said Pixie "Or should I repeat what it says. When one of her blood dies she shall awaken and fulfill her destiny, You have killed on of my blood." Said Pixie. "One of your blood?" said the source. "You mean the charmed ones." Said The Source. "Who are these charmed ones that you speak of?" said Pixie, 


	3. Charms United

*I don't own piper, Paige, or phoebe  
  
Kaytee83-I like the name pixie because she seems innocent but she's very dangerous And yes I have seen season 4 I just didn't feel like going threw the whole thing.  
  
And to everyone I'm not good with English grammar. And I hope this is less confusing.  
  
Chapter 2 Charms United  
  
  
  
"The Charmed ones are three sisters that are withes. And they are very powerful." Said The Source  
  
"Sisters. Why didn't you kill one of them?" asked Pixie  
  
"I did." Said The Source  
  
"Have you come back to be the master of demons?" asked the source  
  
"Well there's two reasons why I wake up one is when you get to much power and the second is when one of my blood has died." Said Pixie  
  
"What do you mean one of your blood?" asked the source  
  
"Some one of my family. But yes I will become the master of demons. Because you have fucked things up." Said Pixie  
  
. The seer kneeled down but the source did not.  
  
"I will not let you take over I'm the rightful master of demons you are weak You cannot defeat me." Said the Source  
  
"Who created you? Who trained you? Who gave you power to succeed? I did. You are part of me. You do not have the power that I do." Said Pixie  
  
A fireball appeared in the sources hand.  
  
"Go ahead and try it." Said Pixie  
  
The fireball goes flying threw the air and hits pixie. She is not hurt.  
  
"What! No one can survive my fireballs." Said the Source  
  
"Oh but you are mistaken I am you." Said Pixie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paige, Phoebe, and Piper went back to their house. When they walked in a man was standing there, his head was bowed. He looked up and two energy balls were in his hands. He threw one at piper and one at phoebe. They both jumped away from it.  
  
"Don't you think we could get a vacation around here" said Piper  
  
Piper got up and blew him up. Paige walked over and helped phoebe get up.  
  
"Everyone alright?" asked Piper.  
  
"Ya" said Phoebe  
  
"Yup" said Paige  
  
"LEO!" yelled Piper  
  
Small orbs came down from the ceiling and Leo formed in front of them.  
  
"What?" asked Leo  
  
"Why are there more demons after us?" asked Piper  
  
"Well The Elders fear that something has awakened in the underworld" said Leo  
  
"What is this thing?" asked Phoebe  
  
"Well it's a beast" said Leo  
  
"A beast not a demon?" asked Piper  
  
"Yes it is a demon a very powerful demon but we have no records of it. And the elders have no idea why it woke" said Leo.  
  
"Well why don't we go down there" said Paige  
  
"Well you could just to get a look of it but we have to be careful" said Leo.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige moved closer. And all of them turned into orbs. And they reappeared in the underworld. They could see the seer and the source but there was a woman with her back to them. The Source looked up and saw them. The woman turned around and the four of them gasped. 


End file.
